


Intimacy (ch.5 chinese.version)

by AltaLena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 368 words, F/M, Or not, Other, Smut, all credit to maximum_overboner, find me at lofter, i'm just a translator and a sinner, lofter渣渣吞我小黄文哼, seriously? 47 words?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaLena/pseuds/AltaLena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个系列的小说是原作用来给自己另外的小说练手用的肉,所以就是“plot what plot? porn without plot”辣 (´◦ω◦‘) 小说的cp向为:sans x reader; Papyrus x reader; Gaster x reader. 因为个人最偏爱单独写sans的这一篇,所以就先翻译啦!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy (ch.5 chinese.version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410079) by [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner). 



> 我还是一个进行中的翻译学习者，希望我的努力能够让这篇文章流畅而不失原味
> 
> Still a beginner at translation but I try my best to make the translation version as good as the original one. Got much to learn tho lol
> 
> 版权归原作所有©
> 
> All credit to dear maximum_overboner

门被打开的时候，你正全身心地投入自慰中，以至于完全没有听到“咔哒”声。闻着裹在身上的外套那浓而旧的舒缓气味、和往常一样温暖而沾着体液的手自如地插动着，你的身体不由自主地如骑着马儿般跟随手指晃动起来。他的外套闻起来有着止汗剂和香皂的味道，萦绕着的气味莫名让你更加兴奋—因为你不该做这件事。因为这样做很不尊重他，这样做很淫荡、很肮脏，可是你快高潮了——

 

咳嗽声。你张皇失措地想要遮住自己裸露的身体，因情欲而迷离的目光却瞥到了Sans从裤裆里掏出的老二。他挑逗般用手轻轻地握住它，前端滴出透明的液体。

 

“你只要…呃…跟我说一声就-就—”

 

他闷哼了一声，加快了抽动的速度。你什么都没穿。除了他的外套。还那么湿。

 

“…就行了。”他慵懒地点头示意着你湿透了的穴口，自然地就像在公车上向别人指出标示牌。他还是在门边急促地抽动着自己的老二。“你不介意我…呃…？”

 

你点点头，身体异常地燥热起来。下一秒，他就瞬移到了你身后，直接顶入了你。

 

“heh，rad*，”他说道，然后开始认真地干你。

 

 

 

*rad: cool, awesome等的变体,强烈程度更高

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> 如果有任何不妥当的地方，请大方地指出来23333
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, whatever you wanna say:3 
> 
> Find me at altababe.lofter.com! <3


End file.
